


Yes Master

by witchway



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchway/pseuds/witchway
Summary: It's short.It's sweet.It is the OBVIOUS thing that Xander and Dracula were doing in his castle.





	Yes Master

Rocking, rocking, endlessly rocking, Xander moved with his lover in a smooth, graceful parody of a man making love to a woman.

On his back, legs spread wide, Xander was in the position of the woman, which meant that he had turned out to be the useless fucking faggot everyone knew he would be.

The constant scraping of his prostrate was driving him crazy and the sounds above him were frying his brain. He had kept his mouth clenched tight for fear of what might come out of it, but now he was slack-jawed now, awestruck, whimpering. His eyes were clenched tight -- maybe, if he kept them closed, this wouldn’t really be happening, he wouldn’t really be here, his legs spread, his hands clenching the headboard, his impending orgasm threatening to blow the top of his head off, his lover above him making impossible demands….

“Open your eyes.”

“I can’t,” he whispered (whimpered) and he bent his body forward in hopes to rub his cock against that other body while simultaneously turning his head as far away from his lover as he could get it, trying to pretend this was all just another Deranged Fantasy-ala-Xander, that he was really just alone in his pitiful bed in his pitiful house reliving his pitiful youth and…..

“Xander, open your eyes.”

He opened both eyes, but he looked up at the master vampire with one. Vlad’s hair fanned and draped over his shoulder’s, tickling Xander’s chest, and he looked into the ruin of Xander’s scared face with faith and fierce devotion.

Looking up into those blazing eyes Xander knew he was brave enough to do anything. Even the impossible thing he was doing now, even the impossible thing that was coming next.

Dracula gave one final thrust (it made Xander scream) then held his body perfectly still and waited for Xander to catch his breath.

“No, please, don’t stop…..” Xander begged, wrapping his legs around the impossibly strong lean body, but Dracula was as unmovable as stone.

“Shhhhh….not yet Xander…not yet…..”

“Xan…” he panted, looking up into those blazing eyes in wonder. “You …. called me Xander?“

Vlad did not speak, still. But it was awfully romantic, (under the velvet drapings of this four poster bed among the roses in this elaborately decorated candlelit bedroom) to not be called ”manservant” for a while.

“Do you see?” he was saying now, caressing Xander’s face with his strong, tapered fingers.

Xander nodded. Now those long, strong tapered fingers were pulling his body up into a kneeling position, guiding Xander’s hands to his head. Just as gently Xander ran his hands through the long black hair that he would, very soon, be wrapping around his hand like a rope to snap the head back ferociously.

He didn’t start this evening feeling particularly ferocious. He started the evening feeling like a awkward virgin that he was, far too abused and pounded by the universe to complain about a little bit more abuse, a little bit more pounding. So much so that, when the man he was still calling “master” led him by the hand to the candlelit room his only response was “Sure, what the hell.”

Lovingly undressed and laid out underneath the master’s long body Xander found himself far from regretting the decision, even as Dracula carefully explained his plans for the evening, requiring sexual acts Xander wasn’t entirely sure he was capable of.

But if the dark master kept looking at him with those eyes, then maybe anything was possible.

“I have damned you, now,” Vlad was whispering, his voice surprisingly full of sympathy. “I have introduced you to sodomy and condemned you to hell.”

“I went to highschool in hell,” Xander whispered back, kissing the cool cheek. “You’re not showing me anything new.”

“But your mind is so full of strange noises my beautiful Xander,” Dracula murmured (and his accent was giving Xander chills.) “You give yourself over to pleasure, but you doubt yourself…..what is…… 'looser?'"

“It’s a myth,” Xander said, suddenly more sure of himself than he had been in ages. “Like fairies or glittering vampires who don’t get along with werewolves, it’s just another myth. I’m ready now, master,” he said and surprised the Count by taking his face in hand and kissing him full on the mouth.

Smiling with pride at his master’s stunned expression he moved to the side, gently pushing the taller man forward to lie face-down on the satin coverlet, against the blood-red pillows.

“Do you see ….” the Count said, indicating the ornate bottle on the table, “Do you see how the oil can make it nothing but pleasure, can make it painless?”

“Yes master.”

“You don’t have to be that gentle.”


End file.
